Adventures of a Really REALLY Lost Pizza Guy
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: It's all in the title No description needed XDDD Takes place sometime after the Giant War summer ToA didn't happen in this universe because I'm just that magical :) I don't own the PJO/HOO characters They belong fully to Rick Riordan, I just use them to make up these awesome stories for the readers enjoyment :) I own the characters I made up Steve the Pizza Guy and Aqua Loch
1. Chapter 1: Steeeeeeve

**Author's Notes:**

 _You're probably wondering where the heck I got an idea to write a fanfiction involving the Demigods, and the Kanes with a really lost Pizza Guy, well XD, I found this one part in the last book of the PJO series, the Last Olympian, only this takes place sometime after the Giant Summer, ToA hasn't happened in this universe yet,_

 _it was on the first page of the chapter I Get A Sneak Peek At My Death when Percy said,_

 _"Our beach is on the North Shore of Long Island, and it's enchanted so most people can't even see it. People don't just appear on the beach unless they're demigods or gods or really, really lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened—but that's another story.)"_

 _I laughed when I read that, but then I paused for a sec and was like,_

 _What if I actually made a story about this?_

 _And bam, Steve the Pizza Guy was born. XDDD_

 _Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I did making it. XD_

 _Poor Steve XD Boi. ~Katie :)_

Steve started whistling as he worked. He loved his job, he got to make the things he loved the most, Pizza. He had finished putting shredded cheese on the pizza and put it in the oven. He turned around and nearly jumped, a yelp managed to escape his lips against his will, right before him stood a girl with long blonde hair with aqua blue streaks that ran down her back to her waiste, her blue eyes were somewhere between sky and ocean blue, whenever she smiled her whole body seemed to light up causing the air to warm and feel brighter when you're around her as she smiles, his coworker, Aquamarine Loch.

"Aqua, dam don't sneak up on me like that. You have _no_ clue how much that scared me."

Steve shoved her. Aqua shook her head then she looked back at him slowly arching a golden eyebrow.

"Were you whistling the whistling part to Moves Like Jagger by Bruno Mars?" Aqua stifled a laugh but you could still see a smile warm smile come across her lips.

Steve's cheeks heated up. "Nooooooo."

Aqua laughed, her laugh sounds like all the happiness in the world put into one noise.

"Yeah okay. Well, it's your turn to go deliver some Pizza." Aqua smiled and tossed him the

car keys.

"Ohhh. I've never delivered pizza before. Do you think this is such a good idea?" Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck. Aqua smiled soft gentle and warmly, like a little cozy fire on the coldest night of winter, she nodded messing up Steve's blue side swept hair just as gently as her smile. "You'll do great Stevie. You're great with people. You have nothing to worry about." Aqua wrapped her arms around him giving him one of her famous hugs.

Steve smiled slightly on his light pink lips that went perfectly with his tan skin. He hugged her back. "Thanks Aqua. You're the best."

Aqua let go smiling kindly. "No problem bud." She gave him a noogie and Steve tried to swat her hand away. "You better get going before the pizza gets cold."

Steve finally got Aqua's hands away and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I will but now I have to fix my hair thanks to _somebody_."

Aqua stuck her tongue out and he obliged. They both laughed and hugged again.

"See yas soon buddy." Aqua smiled like the warm sunny sun as she waved.

"See ya." Steve rolled his eyes smiling, Aqua was definitely his little sister.

He grabbed the pizza box, opened the door heading out into the cold night air.

 **Authors Note:**

 _If you've read my other multi chapter stories you're probably use to my short chapters by now. :)_

 _I hope yas like it. The Adventures of the Really REALLY Lost Pizza Guy, our one and only Steve, has only begun. Stay tuned. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. I make stories for the enjoyment of the reader but I won't know if you like it if you don't comment or heart my story. Pwlease comment to tell me what you think. I won't bite I promise._

 _ **holds pinkie out**_ _Don't be shy. :)_

 _Anyways, that's all. More where that came from. Boi._

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Pearly Whites and Dog Fights

**Let me just tell you this,**

 **Pizza Delivery trucks are not a reliable mode of transportation.**

I got twenty miles at the most before it overheated and I had to pull over. So here I am, just Steve the delivery boy walking down an old abandoned dirt road on the outskirts of New York N.Y. praying that I'm going the right way.

When I'm nervous, having a really bad day, or things just keep seeming to not to go my way, music relaxes and calms me down. Since I didn't have my iPod with me I decided to be my own music.

So there I was, taking strong strides, slambing my feet to the dirt ground to the beat of my whistling. When I got past that part I did the electric slide to the left and started singing like the total goofball I am.

 _"I don't need to try_

 _and control you._

 _Look into my eyes._

 _I own you._

 _With the moves_

 _Like Jagger._

 _I got the moves_

 _Like Jagger._

 _I got the_

 _Mo-o-o-o-o-oves_

 _Like Jagge-"_ My singing died in my throat when I heard this deep growling. I gulped, my hands started shaking uncontrollably, and my palms grew sweaty with fear. I slowly turned around and ten feet away in the bushes I saw this giant ten foot dog that was black as night, I wouldn't of seen it if it wasn't for the full moon. The Dog's growl got deeper and more threatening.

It's glowing red eyes not breaking eye contact. It snarled bearing a mouth full of fangs. I did the first thing that came to mind, I screamed like a girl gripping onto the pizza box for dear life, spun around and took off running at full speed, hoping to leave that overgrown laberdoodle behind.

Being chased by a 10 ft dog is not something I ever thought I'd do but here we were. I was still screaming and running as fast as I could but the fucking dog was gaining on me. He was ten feet behind me now and I knew I'd have to face him soon. Hopefully whoever ordered this pizza won't mind it being delivered cold and covered in a not naturally over sized dog drool.

I looked through my backpack as I ran but I didn't have anything that I could defend myself with. _Fuck._

The dog tackled me from behind. I rolled over and got a better look at the beast. He was definitely not a normal dog whatsoever . . . I've seen some creatures like this before, like, I saw this guy in a pinstripe suit with a beard and his eyes as gray as storm clouds. He yelled at this other guy who was wearing a ocean waves shirt, they were on the beach, but when stormy eyes screamed the ocean shirt guy got struck by lightening on a clear cloudless day. That's not the weird part. The guy stood up, raised his hands and then a giant wave came and soaked stormy eyes, even though it was low tide and high tide wasn't suppose to happen for a good five hours or so . . . I've also saw some other monsters I can't explain. There was a griffin, a giant 35 ft long golden snake I've heard about when we were studying Egyptology in Geography class,

a Giant 25 ft tall, a creature with 100 hands and a human face that changed every time he showed a different emotion, and one with one eye . . .

I can't remember the rest. But back then I wasn't attacked by them. I've been seeing monsters since I was 10, I'm 16 now. I never felt threatened before.

The dog was growling showing me how many fangs he had like he was saying that these would be the last things I saw before he ate me. And it probably would of if I hadn't pulled an axe out of a stump of where a tree used to stand and but through the creature where the sun don't shine. He whined in surprised and then disintegrated into nothingness, the only thing left was a pile of yellow powder. I dusted some off of me and picked up the pizza box continuing down the road.

Monsters are consistent as fudge. I was chased and killed probably 25 or more monsters on the way to the people who ordered the pizza. I ran up the grassy hill and didn't dare to look back. I sped up as I ran down hill. Just when I thought I had ditched the minotaur these creatures with bat wings and cleaning supplies like brooms and mops started going after me, harpies.

 _What's up with all these Greek monsters trying to kill me all of a sudden?_ I complained to myself and took off running like roadrunner from Looney Tunes.

I made it to the Cabin I was told to go to, the place looked like a normal summer camp to me only each cabin was different than the others. I knocked on the door repeatedly, "Come on come on come on come on." I knocked frantically watching the harpies coming closer and closer by the second, waving their cleaning supplies giving me death threats that said how easily they could kill me 10 different ways with a sponge. The door swung open and I saw a boy rufly a

year or two older than me, he had perfectly sun kissed tan skin with dark ravine black hair and memorizing eyes that went from sea blue to sea green like waves on the ocean.

"That will be ten dollars and fifty cents. Exact change is appreciated because by the time I have gotten out the change for you I'll be dead. And I'd very much rather stay alive." I said with a forced smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Homeruns and Harpies

_Percy's POV_

 **"That will be ten dollars and fifty cents. Exact change is appreciated because by the time**

 **I have gotten out the change for you I'll be dead. And I'd very much rather stay alive."**

I could tell the blue haired boy's smile was forced. If this was a regular pizza delivery guy I wouldn't give him a tip. But since he was in a life of death sentence I pulled out my wallet my hands shaking so much I dropped it.

I could see out of the corner of my eye the guy grew mad but he took a deep breath trying to keep it cool. Even under a death sentence he tried to be nice to the costumer, good man.

I pulled out a twenty and tossed it to him grabbing the pizza.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. Keep the change, that's your tip. Maybe I'll just have to order some more pizza from you guys someday." I smirked.

Blue Boy narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, that's a lot Sea Breeze."

He grabbed onto a piece of loose wood from the mini fence around my porch, ripped it off and whirled around hitting the cleaning harpy smack in the face with it, she flew back and out of site over to the Long Island Sound. "That's a hommer." Blue Boy smiled, he looked pretty pleased with himself until the other two cleaning harpies turned to him giving him a death glare. That whipped the smile smack off his face. He slipped the piece of wood into his backpack.

"Looks like I should be running Home now before I get out."

I never saw anyone run away so fast in my life.

I had every urge to go after him and dispel the monsters so he'd be okay, but Blue Boy went down the other side of Halfblood hill and the cleaning harpies went face first into the forcefield sliding down it like bugs on a windshield. I bursted out laughing falling onto my porch.

No monsters can get in and I guess that means no monsters can get out. I got up and headed back into my cabin where the rest of the 9, Reyna and Nico included, waited.


	4. Chapter 4: Survival Guide of a Pizza Guy

**I hate delivering pizza.**

I thought it'd be one of the easiest jobs in the world.

Really, all you have to do is walk up to someone's door, ring the bell,

give them their pizza and wait for them to pay . . .

It's **not** like that. Let me tell you that straight up.

If you want to become a Pizza Delivery boy because you think

it's easy and easy pay **don't.**

The movies play it down **a lot.**

You'll probably end up getting chased by monsters and in a life or death situation every three minutes as soon as you walk out the safe doors of the pizzeria.

Don't make my mistake of becoming one of us.

If you do still want to be a Pizza Guy **sighs** rest in peace my friend, but here, I'll give you a quick little survival guide to deliver everyone's favorite food.

 **Number One:**

 _Don't_ leave the Pizza Place _unarmed._ Always have some sort of weapon on you. An old board works well on getting rid of knocking harpies out of the part and a nice red rubber ball works great will hellhounds. They are just puppies at heart who wants someone to play with them.

 **Number Two:**

 _Don't_ become one of us if you don't know how to fight or defend yourself from monsters.

They are wayyyy harder to deal with.

You know that big bully at school who picks on everyone? That kids a baby compared to the shist monsters will put you through.

Lastly,

 **Number Three:**

 _The most important one of all._

Don't become a Pizza Delivery Guy. :)

Well that's all of my tips, now I should probably get going. Percy and his nine friends ordered another three pizzas. I'm really starting to dislike those guys, I wonder if they do this just so I get beat up by monsters. If they do . . . Let's just say some people will be dead by morning.


	5. Chapter 5:

**I've been delivering pizzas for over a month now and I've encountered some pretty weird stuff, even for me.** There's been Vampires, Giant Crocodiles with the powers of the Egyptian god of crocodiles, a statue with two heads trying to get it's third head, a killer octopus, a man eating lizard, and a half bull half human creature in his superman titywhities (underwear.)

I had just finished writing my "the _Survival Guide of a Pizza Guy"_ when the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Steve from Peppers Pizzeria how may I help you?" I ask kindly as I grabbed a little note pad to write down the costumer's order.

"Stevie. My man. My main man! How ya hanging there?" Leo the little latino pipped.

I could just see his elfish grin now.

"Hey guys say "hi". It's Stevie our favorite Pizza Guy!" Leo yelled to the others and all of them yelled "HIIIIIIII!" So loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear and was still convinced I'd be death for life in that ear because of them. But with how my life's going I don't know how much longer I'll be alive. But still. -

"What do you want Valdez?" I growled. Aqua looked away from the dishes she was doing at me, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at me disapprovingly.

"Ah ah ah. That is _no_ way to talk to your most valued costumer." Leo teased.

I was so tempted to scream,

 **"VALUED MY ASS! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I ALMOST GET KILLED EVERY NIGHT!"**

But I stayed quiet. I took a deep breath trying to calm down before I trusted myself to speak. Even though I almost got killed so many times because of them, I had gotten close to the guys. Whenever I came over with the Pizza they invited me in and we'd all hang out like old best friends. In this month, know matter how much I was mad at them for causing the monsters to start trying to kill me in the first place, I really cared about them, they're my best friends just as much as Aqua is, I can't not care about them.

"Your usual enough or should I bring some sodas over too?"

I asked curiously taking the cap off my pen. There was a little muffled conversation on the other line before Valdez responded.

"Some Root Beer, Pepsi, and Dr. Pepper would be nice. If it's not too much trouble."

Leo responded sheeplishly, I guess he's scared I'm still mad.

I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "No problem at all. Be over in about a half hour."

Leo's voice grew happier. "Yeah alright. See you soon Steeeeeve."

He said my name like Wall-ie says "Eva" in that Disney Movie.

I laughed and hung up. Looking over at Aqua she nodded and got to work. I went over to her side and started helping her make the Pizza's. We'd gotten pretty good at reading each other and knowing what the other person is saying without saying anything at all, she grows more and more into my best friend and little sister the more we hang out, which is all the time.

 _I want her to come with me to see my friends but I can't risk it, what if she gets attacked by the monsters because she's with me? I don't want to risk losing her._ We put the last pizza in the oven and talked laughing the whole time while they cooked.

I shook my head getting all of the yellow most dust out of my blue hair like a dog does when he's wet. The door opened and Percy gave me a bone cracking hug followed by me giving him on just as tight.

 **"STEEEVE'S HERE!"** I heard Leo call. I had just enough time to think _Uh oh_ before I was squished on the bottom of the dog pile by my twelve friends, (the 9 from the prophecy, including Nico and Reyna, Will, Rachel and Tyson.) they were all smiles. We laughed and Will helped me up. We all walked into the Poseidon Cabin.

 _Knowone's POV_

"Dam. Why do you guys order Pizza so much? You can't love pizza _this_ much. Do you just like me getting hurt or something?" Steve laughed. They were silent for a second . . .

They were being so serious his smile melted off his face. _I was only joking._ Steve thought.

" _Hurt_? Hurt by what?" Jason looked at the Pizza Guy, his ice blue eyes full of concern.

"The monsters . . . I must of gotten attacked by 40 or more in the month you have been ordering pizza." Steve chewed his bottom lip.

"Monsters. Y-you see them?" Rachel asked confused.

"Like hell I couldn't. How could you not see something trying to _kill_ you?"

Stevie asked in exasperation. All the demigods mouths dropped.

"If they attacked you and you're a clear sighted mortal than you can't be the only one. They wouldn't only attack _one_ clear sighted mortal, they'd start attacking _all_ clear sighted mortals."

"Percy." Annabeth said worriedly.

Percy started shaking his head a lot. "No no no no. This can't happen, I can't let anyone hurt my Mom." Percy looked up from his staring contest with the floor.

"You guys protect Rachel and Stevie. I- I need to go away for a little while."

Percy chewed his bottom lip worriedly.

"I need to go talk to Chirion and see if he can give us a Quest. This may of been the first time but it certainly is not the last if we can't do anything to stop it."

Percy stood up and walked out of the cabin leaving all his friends speechless.

~~~ **The End** ~~~

 **Author's Notes:**

 _I know I'm awful. So sorry about the cliffhanger. I planned it ending like this all along. -_

 _BUTTTT there is some good news._

 _I am currently working on the next story. It is about the clear sighted mortals yes. I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I can._

 _Comment what you guys think._

 _I love hearing peoples opinions on the stuff I write. I write this for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did making it._

 _So this story is_

 _ **TO ME CONTINUED . . .**_

 _ **DA DA DAHHHHHHH. *overly dramatic music sound.***_

 _Boi me lovelies. :)_

 _All my love ~Katie_


End file.
